Accident
by FOX RADIO
Summary: Phineas is going to be in the hospital. Ferb is trying to win the case for arresting the man who did it. While Isabella is waiting for Phineas to wake up from coma. Major Phinebella. This is a songfic too, so I need requests. The songs should try to go along with the story. Pm me for ideas. :)
1. Chapter 1

Accident

**I don't own anything, this is my first story. Be nice and review. I just own my OC's, and the plot. This is a songfic too. Request some songs. That go along with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: at band class

12:05 pm band room

The sound of drums were heard inside a room full of people. The drums got louder and a whistle was heard. 4 loud whistles came from the whistle. A guitar was heard after that with a saxophone with it. A guitarist ran inside the room and slid on his knees.

"1-2-3 that's right! Nice! Phineas don't pick up the speed. It's 3 time." Says the director looking at the guitarists.

"Sorry!" Yells Phineas, because of the sound of the band. The trumpets, tubas, trombones, and other instruments joined in.

The song was 1996 A.D. by Happy Apple.

Buford kept up on the drums. Baljeet was a trumpet player.

"Cut! Please stop when I stop please. Thank you. Okay you guys can do your favorite piece. Isabella, Phineas change your instruments. Go people." The director says.

Phineas puts his red guitar away in its case and gets his mic out. Isabella pulls her mic out and begins to sing. Phineas begins to sing too.

(Everyday by HSM)

The bell rings and the kids walk to their lockers.

"I have to go, see you at home Ferb." Phineas yells as he runs in the halls. Ferb nods and doesn't seem to notice that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Okay that was Everyday, by HSM! I thought it was a nice song to start the story off. Okay guys review the story.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Accident

**Chapter 2 the crash!**

* * *

Isabella was confused as to why Phineas ran from the group. Yet she didn't know that something was going to happen. She ran to catch up.

"Phineas where are you going?" She asked him walking down the stares. He turned around and smiled.

"I have to get Ferb something. It's the deal! I have to go, see you Isabella." Phineas says and walks out the doors.

Phineas walks out on the street and doesn't look both ways. A truck was coming, speeding down the interstate. It's driver was asleep, and well dead. Phineas saw the head lights coming on him, he looks at the big truck that is now sliding on its side.

"Phineas watch out!" Yells Isabella and Ferb.

Then they heard the crash. It was loud, and huge. Phineas was knocked by the wheel and was now on the glass of a car. He had a deep cut on his face and arms. His left leg was bleeding and had a big chunk of glass in it. He wasn't breathing.

Isabella called 911, and ran with Ferb to Phineas.

He wasn't opening his eyes or breathing. He was hurt. Ferb was the one who checked his pulse.

"He has a pulse and is still alive. I'm guessing he's in coma." He says shockingly, with tears forming in his face. Isabella was crying more and was stroking Phineas's cheek.

They heard a sound of blades and looked up to see, flight for life. They then looked at each other.

"We need to get to the hospital." Ferb says. Isabella looks down at Phineas and hesitates. She wasn't going to leave him. All hurt.

"No. I don't want to leave him." Isabella says. She was still looking at Phineas, who was starting to get put on a stretcher! The helicopter was starting back up.

"Isabella we'll be there, just in a minuet he will be there. We will be in the room. We have to go." Ferb says. Isabella still watched as the flight for life helicopter was taking off.

"Okay let's go to Danville hospital." Isabella says and runs for Ferb's truck. She got in as Ferb got in and started the truck. Buford zooms behind Ferb's truck in a brown jeep. Baljeet was in a black ford F150.

"Hey! We just heard that Phineas is in coma. We want to see him." Buford says in a harsh tone in the radio. Ferb picked up the radio mic.

"Yeah but you guys aren't going to be able to see him. Do you know what I mean?" Isabella asked as soon as Ferb turned on the mic.

"Yes, yes we do." The two teens said.

* * *

**I need a big idea for the next chapter. Just give me a word and I'll go from there.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Accident

**Do you think I own this, no!**

* * *

The truck stops just as flight for life lands at the hospital. Ferb and Isabella ran in, just as Phineas was rolled in.

He was rolled into the emergency room. Ferb was crying more, Isabella was looking at emergency doors with tears in her eyes. She took out her iPhone and started type words in.

A man with brown skin and black hair. His eyes were brown and he has a scar down his left eye. He had a criminal record and a silly face in the camera.

"Ferb I know who killed the man who hit Phineas. It's Alex Beaver, age 45. He is a murder, a theft, and a crime lord. He escaped from prison in Utah, and is running away ever since. Oh no." Isabella gasped looking at the picture on her phone. Ferb raised a eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong?" Ferb asked.

"This is Phineas's father." She says with a shiver. Ferb looks at her with wide eyes. Isabella glances at the doors of the emergency room to see a doctor coming out. She started to sit right next to Ferb.

"You must be Phineas's friends? My name is Dr. Ryan. I am Phineas's doctor." The man says. Isabella cry's harder and the doctor sensed it.

"He is in coma. He is just fighting for his life right now. If he isn't going to wake up in the next 48 hours, we will presume he's dead. He has a head injury and a tumor in his brain. We have to cut his right leg off. It was too badly cut and bloody. The nurses are cleaning his wounds. You can see him. One of you can stay with him. If he wakes up go steady on him. He will be paralyze on his right side. Be careful." Dr. Ryan says getting up. Ferb turned to Isabella.

"You can stay with him. I'm going to work on Phineas's new leg. So go and good luck." He says with a smile.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What is that suppose to be? Okay thanks for my friend who gave me the idea for how Phineas is going to wake up.**

**Dr. Ryan: he might not wake up like that.**

**Me: you are not the one writing this!**

**Dr. Ryan: I know. I'm going to check on Phineas.**

**Isabella: read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Accident

**Chapter 4 thinking**

* * *

Isabella sat in the lobby just thinking.

"Oh Phineas," she sighs looking at her hands. "Why did you have to come into my life. We're 19 and freshmen in collage. Well going to be."

Isabella watches as a ambulance comes and a stretcher passes her. Her heart is pounding. What if Phineas dies? Who would help Ferb with the summer rock program they were doing? Why is she not there with Phineas?

She sighs and shivers as she takes out her phone. She calls somebody. That's right my OC, Bruno the golden retriever.

He was Phineas's other pet, besides perry. He is a talking dog too. He came from a long line of pets. Son of Rex the champion show dog.

Bruno walked in and barked at Isabella. She looks up and sees Bruno sitting in front of her.

"Why isn't Phineas with you?" He asks her. His green eyes were full of confusion. Isabella started to cry.

"Phineas was hit by a car, had a tumor, and is now in coma." Isabella said. Bruno's ears went down. He didn't know that his owner was hurt.

"I'm sorry Isabella, maybe he will wake up. Just keep on saying verses. Jesus is always in our hearts." Bruno said. Isabella nodded her head and watched as a mother ran with her child that was on a stretcher, to the emergency room. Isabella stood up, and wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Okay Bruno. I'll go see Phineas. Lets hope I'm not too late." She says and begins to walk the hallways. Bruno smiles and walks out of the hospital.

* * *

**Two chapter in one day, wow. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Accident

**I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 5, Bruno's dream **

* * *

In dream, 5 hours before the crash

The golden retriever pup was in his fathers cage. There was trophies everywhere. Bruno felt a little bit jealous. His father walked in.

"A Bruno, whatcha looking at?" His father, Rex says looking at his smallest and only son.

"Why do you have more trophies then me? I want to have a trophy like you dad." Bruno says. His father looks at him and smiles. He then starts to walk out of the cage.

"Come son, I have to show you something. Something that my father showed me." Rex says to his son. Bruno caught up with his father and saw a big patch of land by the forests.

"What is that dad?" Bruno asks. Rex looks at the patch of land and smiles.

"Just wait." Bruno's father said.

Then colors started to glow and zoomed around the land. Animals were dancing and flying in the glow of the colors. Bruno watches as a red glowing bird flys around him and his dad. Then there was a roar. The two dogs look at the sound.

There was five bears and six fox's all coming from the forests. Rex stood over Bruno who was hiding beneath the grass.

"Well look what we have here. Little Rex and baby Bruno. They look tasty." A bear named Sam says. Rex growled and looked at Bruno.

"Bruno run." He says calmly. Bruno looks at his father.

"But dad..." Bruno began.

"Run!" His father yelled as Sam and the other animals attach Rex. Bruno ran up the hill and toward the mountains. He didn't look back. That's why he didn't see his father again.

End dream

Bruno woke up and saw bright blue sky's and the sun come into the room. Bruno then tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**That is some history of Bruno. That's when Bruno was adopted by Phineas and Ferb at 8 months. I needed a little change in the story. Hope you like it. I did 3 chapters now! Cool! **

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Accident

**Hello my friends this is another awesome chapter. This will be emotional. So tell me how you feel about this chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6 laying around

* * *

Phineas was laying in a bed with a new yellow shirt on and black sweat pants. He was in coma. He had a breathing mask on.

"Phineas." A mans voice said. Phineas woke up but he was a ghost. His real body was just laying around. He looks around and sees a man with white robes on.

"Oh no. It's not my day. I'm not ready!" Phineas says. The man smiles and shakes his head.

"It's not your time yet Phineas. You have to make a choice. Before you wake up." The man says. Phineas looks at the man and then to the body of him.

"Please I want to stay. I want to be with my friends." Phineas says looking at the man. The man smiles and puts his hands on Phineas's shoulders and the boy began to go into the body.

"Remember Phineas, I will give you till your 88 years old. This will give you your life time shorter then others." The man says and turns into a white dove. Phineas felt pain inside of him and emotions he never knew he had soon appeared in his mind and heart.

* * *

Isabella got to the room. She could feel a knot form in her stomach. She couldn't describe it. It was later in the night. Only 34 hours left. Dr. Ryan says that he would wake up if somebody was talking to him. He also says that Phineas was tapping.

"Okay Isabella I have to do this." She says and pushes the door open.

He laying there. Just laying around. Not moving. Isabella was more nervous. She wasn't this nervous. She saw movies and read books that end when the main characters lover dies in a bed. They couldn't be real? Could they?

"Hey Phineas." She says sitting down next to him. He wasn't opening his eyes, or moving. "When are you going to wake up?"

She knew that Phineas was trying his best to wake up. Then...

"I." A raspy voice says from the bed. Isabella looks at who it was. Phineas's eyes were still shut. His white bandage was wet with sweat.

"Phineas?" She asks. Isabella wanted to know who it was. It wasn't Buford or Baljeet. Or Ferb. Not him.

"S." the voice says again. Isabella was writing down the letters the voice was saying.

"A." Isabella was trying to figure out who was saying these letters. She heard the bed sheets move. She looks down at the paper.

"B, E." now the voice says two letters. She wasn't giving up hope. She writes the letters down.

"Phineas are you trying to tell me something?" Isabella asks him. He didn't move. She was confused.

Who was doing this? And why?

"L,L,A." The voice says again. Isabella was shocked. It was her name. Why is she even writing them down? Who is the raspy voice?

**Cliffhanger! Is Phineas alive, or dead. I need a person that can give me a idea. Over pm that is. Just a word or sentence. Okay.**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Accident**

**Chapter 7 I will always be here**

**I don't own nothing. But the OC's and the plot.**

* * *

Isabella never saw what this was about. She was too confused. She felt a hand come over hers and she looks at the person who did it. She smiled as Phineas was stirring awake. He opened his eyes.

"Phineas I thought I would never see you again. I missed you." Isabella says as she hugs Phineas.

"I missed you too Izzy." Phineas says smiling. It was 1 hour till the 48 hour limit. She was crying as she smiles at him.

"Isabella what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks.

Isabella shakes her head and smiles, wiping the tears away.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that your back." She says. He smiles and then frowns. He looks at her. Then screams on pain.

"Doctor Ryan. Nurse! Anybody. Help!" Isabella yells out of the room. She runs back and grabs Phineas's hand. He looks at her in pain and cries out more. Dr. Ryan runs in and looks at a machine. His eyes turned to bad to worse.

"Phineas has a bad heart. We need to get him a new heart soon or he'll die. We will try to find a match for him. Stay with him to keep him awake." The doctor says running out of the room.

"Phineas it's going to be okay!" Isabella says. Phineas looks at her and gives her a painful smile. His hand came to her cheek. Isabella was crying again.

"Hey it's okay. You got Bruno and Ferb to talk to. Remember Izzy, I will always be here, no madder where life brings you, I will wait for you in open arms in heaven. I just need to say this..." he stops suddenly, and just passed out. Isabella looks at the machine. It was beeping, but the air in his lungs were going down.

"Phineas!" She yells and cries holding his hand. Dr. Ryan walks in with other doctors.

"We have to perform open heart surgery. I prefer you to get some rest. It will take 3 hours. He will be asleep after that. Oh can a nurse scan you real quick? You might have a injury or something. Just to be safe." Dr. Ryan says to Isabella. She nods and watches as Phineas was pulled put out of the room.

Isabella walked down with the nurse.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Again! Sometime after Phineas gets healed he is going to marry Isabella. Maybe. Just be happy for what you get. Oh and I am a Christian.**

**Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 what!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabella walked down with a nurse to a big room.

"Come in and sit down. I will scan you for any illness." The nurse says. Isabella sat down and waited till a blind light covered her.

15 minuets later

"You are going to eat this apple and then going to sleep." The nurse says giving Isabella the apple. Isabella doesn't want the apple.

"I don't want the apple. Why are you giving me this?" She asks. The nurse laughs and then a man with black hair and brown eyes and a scar going down his left eye. Isabella was scared.

"Who are you?!" Yells Isabella. The man laughs and goes over to the needle. He dabs some red liquid in it and pushed the needle up. He has a silly smile on his face. Isabella gasps.

"Your Phineas's father!" She says. The man stops and looks like he was about to cry. He drops the needle. Wait let the author describe his clothing.

The man has a police uniform on, a backpack on his back filled with weapons, a phone ear mic on his ear and black boots. His face was covered with a cloth, his hands were with black gloves. He has a wristwatch on his wrist and a pilots helmet on his head.

"He is grounded. That's _why_ I killed that truck driver. I wanted him dead." The man says looking at Isabella. She walks backwards slowly and took out her phone behind her back.

"Going somewhere, Girl?" A boy about 14 says. He was taller than her and has long brown hair. He has a soldier's uniform on and was carrying a gun. He was wearing an US soldier helmet, and red goggles. He was behind her with the point of the gun at her.

Isabella pressed help to Ferb and Bruno. Ten seconds later Bruno runs in tackling the boy to the ground. Ferb came in with a laser him and Phineas built last Monday. He hit the man in the arm and Isabella ran out the door.

"Ferb do you have a plan to get Phineas out of here?" Isabella asks running down the hall. Ferb nods and takes out a cube. He throws it in front of them and soon stood a ten foot long tank with seats and rooms in it. Ferb runs into the surgery room and gives Phineas some pills. The red-haired boy was healing himself.

"Ferb what was in those pills?" He asks. Ferb takes a look around and whispers it into Phineas's ear.

"Pizza, water, and apple did that? Wow! It healed me quicker. Now come on let's go home." Phineas says and starts to walks but falls. Ferb picks Phineas up and gives Phineas a black pill. In seconds his leg was back to normal. All was left was a red scar.

"Thanks Ferb." Phineas says as he runs out of the room.

All the people in the hospital were screaming. The place was a tornado. Isabella runs to Phineas and hugs him, he returns it.

"Hey Ferb, I know what I'm going to do today. Get out of here! And then build a device that we can go to our other dimension self's." Phineas says and then stares at the man staring at him. Phineas was wide-eyed.

"Dad." He says.

* * *

**Read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Run

* * *

Phineas walks toward his real father. Alex was starring at him and then picks up something. A chew toy. The man throws it at Bruno and the dog chased after it.

"Stay Phineas. He tried to kill you." Isabella says taking his arm. He looks at her and yanks his arm free. He continues to walk up to his father.

"Phineas. You are a bad boy. I should kill you right now. Rex is that right?" Alex yells to the long brown haired boy.

"You betcha dad." Rex says. Phineas looks at Rex and his eyes soften.

"Rex why did you decide to run away? I didn't do anything to you." He says. Rex smirks.

"I wanted dad back. You ignored me for Ferb. I was left in the dust and so was Bruno. I wanted revenge, so I broke dad free from prison." Rex says looking at his gun. Bruno came back and laid the chew toy down by Alex's feet. The man then kicked the dog and punched him.

"I am a idiot." Bruno mutters before blacking out. Isabella was wondering the hall with her eyes trying to find a quickest exit. Her eyes lands on the exit just 14 feet behind Alex.

"Son come here!" Alex yells. Phineas comes forward, but Isabella grabs his hand. He looks at her and then walks beside her.

"Izzy it's okay. I'm going to be fine." Phineas says. Isabella shakes her head.

"No Phineas it's not fine. That man is trying to kill..." Isabella stopped and cried out in pain. A gun shot bullet was in her ankle. Phineas held her up and carried her, bridle style. He looks at the gun that Rex has.

"Rex why?" Phineas asks while Isabella was crying in pain.

"Cause you got all the attention. Oh Phineas your so cute, like I give a crap, I was the youngest. Well till him showed up!" Rex yells at Phineas. He aimed his gun at Phineas and shots it. Phineas ran with Isabella in his arms and with Ferb running with Bruno fallowing.

The gun shots weren't the only sounds they heard, it was the yelling and screaming of people, that were now the victims.

* * *

**Read and review **


	10. Chapter 10

Accident

* * *

Chapter 10 Phinebella

Phineas was carrying Isabella away from the hospital. On the way out, they saw Dr. Ryan laying there dead. Isabella was in pain. She was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Phineas my head hurts." Isabella says. Phineas looks down at her while running. He was passing body's and they weren't smelling good. She's having a seizure!

"Izzy just hang in there. I-I'm sorry for keeping us apart with me being in coma. You are having a seizure. Just hang on!" Phineas says as he finds his hiding place. It was a cabin. He opened the door. Bruno walked in.

Phineas sat Isabella down on a bed and saw her seize the pain as it pasts. He was standing awkwardly beside her bed.

"Phineas I'm scared. What if your father finds us? What if he kills me and you?" Isabella asks looking at Phineas. He crawls down and hugs Isabella. He had pulled the bullet out and wrapped the wound up, before laying her down on the bed.

Her head was on his chest as she hugged him. Phineas never saw his best friend this scared in her life.

"Isabella I need to tell you something about my dad. He is cliché." He says. Isabella looks at him and shrugs. Bruno was watching tv in the living room. Phineas wants to tell Isabella that he loves her. He had loved her before being in coma.

"Isabella I want to tell you something?" He says. Isabella nods her head to go on. He sits up and leans down and kissed her. Isabella kissed back. They broke apart. They were smiling.

"No matter where life throws at us, we have a bond between us. I love you Isabella." Phineas says and kissed her cheek. Isabella smiled.

"I love you too Phineas. More then everything. Do you remember our mothers always say? The verse?" She asks looking at him. He nods.

"You are all children of the light and children of the day. We do not belong to the night or to the darkness. (1 Thessalonians 5:5 NIV)" they both say.

"Back when we were 10, we use to joke about this verse." Isabella says. Phineas laughs and kisses Isabella's forehead. She giggles.

"Hey! Ferb is missing! Alex has ran away. Rex was placed into jail. Wahoo! Wait never mind, Ferb's not missing, Alex is!" Bruno calls from the living room. Phineas looks at the tv screen and smiled. Alex Beaver Flynn is gone. For now.

"Hey Isabella I can cook us up some dinner?" Phineas asks. Isabella nods as she was sitting up.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be 3 months later.**

**Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Accident

**Chapter 11 3 months later**

* * *

Phineas was sitting in his bed. Ferb was sitting on the other bed.

"Hey Ferb I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas says and gets ready. Bruno was waking up on Ferb's bed.

"We are going to make Blueberry Taffy. It's a taffy that will change your cloths." Phineas says walking down the stares, with Ferb and Bruno fallowing. They ate breakfast and went outside. "It will be a great way for getting ready for school."

They began to make it while this was happening Bruno walked away. He saw Perry go into his secret hiding place. He shook his head and decided not to go in it. He heard Phineas's voice and ran to his owner.

"Now we need a blue color liquid." Phineas says.

"Hey Phineas whatcha do'n?" Isabella asked coming in. The red head saw Isabella and sat the taffy mix down and walked to her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We are making Blueberry Taffy. It's the taffy that will change your cloths. You can try it out?" Phineas asks giving her a piece. Isabella ate it and then she was wearing a blue dress and blue heals. Phineas was staring at her. He took a piece and ate it.

"Wow Phineas, you look handsome." Isabella says. Phineas looks at himself and sees that he is in a black tux. He smiles and takes her hand. He turns to Ferb, who was smiling.

"Ferb go take Bruno for a walk. Me and Isabella are going to go eat." He yells at Ferb and walks out. Ferb smiles and nods. When the backyard gate was shut, he took out a walkie talkie.

"Buford, Baljeet prepare the ring! Phineas is going to eat. Operation proposal is a go!" Ferb yells as he takes the finish Blueberry Taffy.

Candace at one and she was wearing a red and black dress. She was with Jeremy who has now a white shirt, black tie, and black pants on.

"We have to get to the limbo. They will be back in 4 hours." She says to Jeremy. He smirks and calls the person he was hoping who will drive the limbo, Coltrane.

* * *

**With Phineas and Isabella**

The couple are now 20 years old. They were 19 last month. Phineas was acting strange, and was giving Isabella a good time. He was acting sweeter towards her, and more calm. He still does his inventions.

"Hey Phineas why are you acting this nice to me?" Asked Isabella. Phineas looks at her and shrugs.

"Well i want to be a good boyfriend, so I am acting this way." He lied. He had to go to the bathroom. Not really, just to scratch his ear and get the ring.

"Hey Izzy I have to go to the bathroom. See you in a minuet." He says and leaves. He walks fast around the corner.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes sat in his seat.

"Umm why are you sitting in Phineas's spot?" Isabella asked. The man smiles and walks away.

"That was weird." She says to herself. She looks up to see Phineas standing in front of her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Isabella," he says to her. He kneels down and shows the ring to her. "Will you marry me? I want to be in your life forever. I wanted to tell you this everyday while I was in collage. I saw my chance during the song we sang. I love you more then anything in the world. What will you say?" Isabella cries and nods her head.

"Yes, yes, YES! I would love too!" She says and kisses him. Phineas wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. He slides the ring on her finger and kisses it.

"When would the wedding day be?" Phineas asks his fiancé. Isabella giggles and kisses his cheek.

"How about on Christmas?" She asks and Phineas nods his head.

"We can have like a masquerade theme?" Isabella asks. Phineas nods and hugs her.

"Let's go and see if the limbo is here." He says and takes her hand. They began to walk out of the restaurant. The white and pink limbo was parked with Coltrane waiting. He bowed his head and opened the door. The two soon to be married couple stepped in, and sat down.

Coltrane then stepped on the gas and started to go to the mansion.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. The remake will be even better, plus there is a sequel. Review if you want the sequel. ****_OC RADIO FM 365_**** is going to write it. Read the remake its good.**

**Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 bloopers!**

**Hey everybody, this story is going to be back on. In this chapter, it is name bloopers. I am going to rewrite the best funny scenes. Say it's a movie. Enjoy**

* * *

Blooper 1 chapter 1

"I have to go, see you at home Ferb." Phineas yells as he runs in the halls.

By doing that he trips and falls. The background kids all laugh. Ferb laughs and Phineas waves his hand in the air.

"Can we start over with that scene. I have to tie my shoe first." Phineas says.

* * *

**I laughed and decided to do a blooper on this chapter scene. I hope you guys like it.**

**FOX RADIO/OC RADIO FM 365**


	13. Chapter 13

Blooper chapter 2

* * *

Phineas was walking down the stares, he fell and landed on his face. The car zoomed by. He got up and laughed.

* * *

With Isabella

"No. I don't want to leave him." Isabella says.

She was still looking at Phineas, who was starting to get put on a stretcher! The helicopter was starting back up. He was waving goodby. Isabella looked like she was about to laugh. She picked up Phineas's shoe.

"It fell off again. Hahahaha." She laughed and went off scene.

"Isabella we'll be there, just in a minuet he will be there. We will be in the room. We have to go." Ferb says. Isabella still watched as the flight for life helicopter was taking off.

"Okay let's go to Danville hospital." Isabella says and runs for Ferb's truck. She got in as Ferb got in and started the truck. It wasn't starting.

"This isn't working." Ferb yelled trying to keep a laugh from coming out. He got out and pushed the truck. Isabella was sitting there and reading a magazine.

"Push harder. Your pushing the truck like my father!" She calls, smiling. Ferb groans. Buford and Baljeet were laughing.

* * *

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Blooper

* * *

"Phineas was hit by a car, had a tumor, and is now in coma." Isabella said. Bruno's ears went down. Isabelle got up and closed her eyes.

"He has to do that? He makes me laugh." She says laughing while petting Bruno.

* * *

With Phineas

He was looking in the mirror as makeup artist does his injuries and his fake blood. He gives a thumbs up.

"This is a awesome zombie right here." Ferb says pointing to Phineas, who was acting like Frankenstein.

"Brains." He says.

* * *

With Alex and Rex

They were waiting and dancing while in their cloths. They were doing the Harlem Shake.

* * *

**Read and review**


	15. Chapter 15

Last blooper

* * *

"Hey Phineas." She says sitting down next to him. He wasn't opening his eyes, or moving.

He was snoring.

"Your suppose to be sleeping not snoring!" Isabella says laughing.

"I am sleeping!" He says.

**Blooper 2**

"You are going to eat this apple and then going to sleep." The nurse says giving Isabella the apple. Isabella doesn't want the apple.

"I don't want the apple." Isabella says glaring at the nurse. They couldn't hold it anymore, they laughed.

Ferb poked his head from a door.

"May I have the apple?" He asks.

**Blooper 3**

"Izzy just hang in there. I-I'm sorry for keeping us apart with me being in coma. Just hang on!" Phineas says as he finds his hiding place. It was a cabin. He opened the door. Bruno walked in.

The dog begins to bark and chase his tail. Ferb walked in and laughed.

"Have fun with her Phin!" He sang.

"Ferb!" Phineas yells.

**Blooper 4 final**

Phineas was sitting in his bed. Ferb was sitting on the other bed.

"Hey Ferb I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas says and gets ready. Bruno was waking up on Ferb's bed.

"We are going to make Blueberry Taffy. It's a taffy that will change your cloths." Phineas says walking down the stares, with Ferb and Bruno fallowing. They ate breakfast and went outside. "It will be a great way for getting ready for school."

"I hate school!" They hear Bruno yell.

"Hey sit, and play dead." Phineas says.

"Hey Phin, I just remembered the ring was in your food, you ate the ring." Ferb says as Phineas runs to the bathroom.

"Was that really necessary?" Bruno asks.

"Yes." Ferb says as he shows Bruno his brothers ring. The dog barks and they laugh.

* * *

**Well this was the end of it. Please review!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
